marfandomcom-20200223-history
Alan
Alan is a character in MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance. He is voiced by Lex Lang and Juurouta Kosugi. Appearance Alan is a man with tan-colored skin with Different shade brown hair (highlighted on his bangs is the lighter brown) hair and dark colored eyes he has a pair of scars on the right side of his face. Personality Alan has a very serious personality though he can be rather overconfident, but this is rarely seen as a fault because of his power. But behind the tough exterior, he had a great deal of trauma seeing how his childhood friend Pump become evil out of blind pursuit of power. The trauma was apparent in anime where he deeply shaken when Pump, now the dreaded Halloween, hints him his true identity a day before his duel, so much that he unintentionally terrified a man who showed his ÄRM to his friend, which reminds him to moments where he did the same thing to Pump in the past. Despite being almost unbeatable, Alan is allergic to cats which he discovered during the duel against Chaton. This allergy however, was a result of sharing a body with Edward for so long until freed, and manifested in the said duel. History Alan is a hardened, smoking warrior, the powerful man who participated in the previous MÄR-Heaven War against the Chess Pieces. Known as the 2nd man, he is Danna Toramizu's partner in the Cross Guard .His power level is equivalent to Knight class. In his childhood, he was friends with a boy named Pump who was badly mistreated. When Pump ran away, Alan encountered him again years later with Pump using the alias Halloween who killed those that mistreated him. Alan joined the Cross Guard when the Chess Pieces attacked. Sometime during their campaign, Alan, Gaira, and the Cross Guard were under siege by the Pawns at an old fort when Lillis appeared. She used the ÄRM Plenu Ryunu to repel the Chess Piece Pawns and the fact that her parents were Legendary ÄRM Users. Lillis' village was attacked by the Chess Pieces at the time Lillis was with the Cross Guard. During that time, her family was killed. Alan blamed himself for what happened. When she and Alan were in the Training Gate, Lillis disappeared into a gate-like Dimension ÄRM where she wasn't heard from again. During the War Games at the time, Alan fought to a draw with Halloween (who became the Chess Pieces' second-in-command under the No. 1 Knight Phantom). However, because of a curse set by Halloween's Darkness ÄRM, Igneil, in the same fight, Alan was sealed inside the court guardian and custodian of Princess Snow, Edward the Dog. In order to change back into Alan, Ed has to sleep three times, often forcibly knocking himself out, which is too risky and inconvenient for most situations. If Alan sleeps once, he becomes Ed again. Plot Pre-War Games After Edward was knocked out, he became Alan. Alan gave Ginta Toramizu his ÄRM of Flame to free Snow while Alan dealt with Ian. After Ginta freed Snow, Halloween appeared and had a brief encounter with Alan. Following that, Alan managed to detect Dorothy secretly following the group. He then sent Ginta and Snow into one Training Gate and sent Jack and Dorothy into another. As they were training, Alan spoke with Alviss until news of the Chess Pieces attacking MÄR-Heaven reached them. This caused Alviss to head off to fight them. The next day, Alan was attacked by Ian and the Pawn Gido. After Ginta, Jack, Snow, and Dorothy finished their training and fended them off, Alan tells them they must head of Reginlief Castle as Alan falls asleep. This caused him to revert back to Edward. War Games On the night before the 3rd Round, Edward latest sleep turned him into Alan again. When he appeared, Phantom had Halloween tell Pozun to let Alan participate in the War Games. In the 3rd Round, he managed to defeat Alibaba and throw him into a volcano. After the visit from Phantom and his Zodiac Knights follwing the end of the 3rd Round, Alan and Ed are split apart into two beings by Ginta, using Babbo's Alice transformation. When Gaira sent the other Team MÄR members into the Training Gate, Snow persuaded Alan to let her rest up in one of his. When it came to the 4th Round, Alan tells Ginta, Jack, Dorothy, Nanashi, and Alviss that he won't be fighting with them since he wants to see how much they improved. After that round, Dorothy speaks with Alan prompting a trip to Caldia. During that time, Alan got a new Guardian ÄRM. When helping the other Team MÄR members in the Training Gate, Alan ended up paralyzed by Saturn's Darkness ÄRM Finstarnis which allowed the other members of the Zonnens to infiltrate the Training Gates. Alan was having a hard time fending off Saturn until he instructed Merilo to have the others send their magical power to him. It wasn't long before the others were able to leave the Training Gate and finish off Saturn. In the 6th Round, Team MÄR learned about Alan's cat-phobia when he ended up facing the No. 1 Bishop Chaton. Alan lost the battle. When Gaira's Training Gate send all of Team MÄR to Tokyo, Ginta and Dorothy managed to find him as a detective searching for an evasive cat. During that time, Alan revealed to the rest of Team MÄR that he knew Lillis (the one responsible for the events at the time) from six years ago. Ginta, Alan, and Dorothy head into the gate to confront her. Alan fills Ginta and Dorothy on more of the story. After speaking with Lillis, Ginta had Babbo turn into his Gargoyle form to put Plenu Ryunu to rest. In the Final Round of the War Games, Alan finally faced off against Halloween. Alan had a difficult time with preventing Halloween's fire attacked from hitting the spectators. Alan managed to use his new Guardian ÄRM Saint Anger to send Halloween flying. Post-War Games Alan participated in storming Lestava Castle and helped Ginta fight Magical Roe (the Knight who was responsible for kidnapping Snow in the 6th Round). He alongside Team MÄR were captured by the Ghost Chess alongside Chaton and Loco, but escaped. When the Chess Piece King Caldia's Orb showed up in person in the form of a armored knight, Alan fought him and was the first one killed by him. Before dying, he gave his earring to Chaton. When Caldia's Orb was destroyed, Alan was revived. In the end of the anime, Alan lives with Chaton, Babbo, and the baby Loco. ÄRM His ÄRMs include: * Flame Dragon: A flame Nature ÄRM, this is the natural counter to Snow's ÄRM and is able to conjure fire in any form. This is what he uses to light his cigars. * Shadowman: A Nature ÄRM that can create a being out of a persons shadow, this copy has the same magical powers and skills as the person it is based on. * Training Gate: A Dimension ÄRM that Alan used to train Ginta, Snow, Jack. and Dorothy. It puts people at the user's will inside this gate, where time slows to 1/60th of its outside time and with many challenges programmed within it, the dimension serves good training ground. The drawback to using this ÄRM is that Alan cannot go inside the Gate himself and he cannot move while he uses it. * Air Hammer: A set of rings and bangles Dimension ÄRM and Alan's most frequently used weapon. It uses an attack called "Air Freeze" that creates blasts of air shaped into concussive blasts and compensates for Alan's lack of ranged attacks. * Merilo: A pendant Guardian ÄRM in the form of a polite, slender girl with a cat tail and ears, used to help people the Training Gate train, and to navigate for them. She's referred to as 'the cute one'. Although she does have cat attributes, Alan isn't allergic to her because she is an ÄRM . * Bumoru: A Guardian ÄRM in the form of a rude, fat woman with a bear tail and ears, used to help people the Training Gate train, and to navigate for them. She's referred to as 'the ugly one.' * Saint Anger: Incarnating Alan's fists of justice and expanding an even wider reach, these armour hands that descend from heaven thunder earth with its deliverance of god's punishment to all sinners. Trivia * He ranked ninth in the character popularity poll. Category:Characters Category:Team MÄR Category:Cross Guard